


Long Distance

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little fanfiction I wrote. It was a request from who-ees-desmond on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Levi couldn’t sleep as well as he used to. He had been alone in bed for 6 weeks now. His husband, Erwin Smith, took a new job as a CEO for Kyojin law firm across the country. Levi was doing what he loved, working with the little kids at the daycare was what he was passionate about. He wanted to go with his husband, he really did, but he just couldn’t leave those kids. They grew very attached to him and he grew close to them as well. Erwin understood and allowed Levi to stay behind.

Levi and Erwin agreed they want to remain together so they remain married. They video chat, text, and call. And, on certain holidays, they see each other. It’s complicated. Levi always says.

Levi curled up in his sheets and shivered from the cold touch of the air. He inhaled the scent of the sheets and pillows. They didn’t even smell like Erwin anymore. He would occasionally look around the bedroom and wander the house. He noticed it was clean wherever he went. And he didn’t like it. He loved cleanliness but he missed seeing Erwin’s things lying around. He missed scolding Erwin for leaving his crap out and not putting them away when he asked hours prior to the scoldings.

Levi sat up and groaned. “Gotta fucking piss again…” he trudged to the bathroom, not even bothering to put his slippers on. He went into the bathroom then looked over to the shower. The top of the doors had a shirt hanging over it. Not just any shirt, Erwin’s shirt. He left it behind after his last visit. Levi thinks he did it on purpose so he wouldn’t feel so alone.

Levi forgot about peeing and just went for the shirt. He yanked it down and took a deep breath.

“God dammit. I’m gonna regret this…”

He inhaled the scent. Tears began to form in his grey pearls. “Ugh… Dammit… Dammit…!!!” Levi fell to his knees. He didn’t want to leave but he also didn’t want to be away from his husband anymore. He cried into the shirt. When he looked at his tears soaking into the fabric, he gasped and threw the shirt down. He sat there breathing heavily, jumping when his cell phone rang on his desk. He looked over at the clock on the bathroom wall. “Who the fuck would be calling at 3:00 fucking a.m, god damn?”

He went over to his bedroom desk and unplugged the device from his charger. He felt a smile spread on his lips. He pressed Answer Call.

“Erwin,” he spoke with the tone of soothing comfort and relief.

“How are you, honey?” Erwin spoke back in a similar tone.

“Could be better. What about you?”

“The same. I miss you so much.”

Levi felt the tears come back. “M-Me too…”

“I want to be there to hold you, kiss you, and make love to you. I want to be able to touch you and never stop.”

“Erwin… Stop…” Levi hiccuped.

“I need to hug you, Levi.”

Levi held a hand to his mouth to try and hide the sobs he was making.

He jolted back into reality when a crash came from downstairs.

“Oh God. Erwin, there’s an intruder.”

Erwin gasped. “Oh dear… Levi get your knife. Stay calm.”

Levi shuffled through his underwear drawer and pulled out his dagger. He stayed on the phone as he lightly stepped down the stairs as if he was walking on air. He saw the figure of a large male in the kitchen doorway. Levi gulped and ran towards the figure.

His knife was grabbed and dropped down with a clank. The lights flickered on and Levi almost screamed in joy. Erwin.

Levi didn’t give Erwin a chance to react before Levi pounced into his strong arms. Erwin laughed and spun Levi around.

“I’m home.”

Levi couldn’t make out coherent sentences. “How-why the fuck-shit-holy damn fucking-you-”

“Levi breathe.”

“Your next day off was Thanksgiving! How-”

“Levi, you’re more important than a job. I quit. The time I spent without you made me go mad. Waking up without you by my side made me want to die. I love you too much to be apart from you for that long.”

“Erwin… Do I really mean that much to you…?”

“Of course,” he held Levi’s face with such tenderness and gentleness. “You are my everything.”


End file.
